A Thief's Beginings also known as The Spear of Destiny
by MasterFrench
Summary: Quiet years have passed since the Sandwing war for the throne and it has become a distant memory. A "profesional" thief has stumbled upon an animus and his son who will plunge her into a world of magic, murder plots, and a battle of good verses evil over an anchient artifact enchanted with mystical powers. Join her on an adventure full of action, romance, and cheesy one-liners. R&R
1. The Hearth Fire Inn

**Hey there everyone, MasterFrench here and before we get started I wish to say that I do not own the Wings of Fire. That honor goes to Tui T. Sutherland. This is obviously a new fanfic and is taking place separately from any others I have made. Anyway, this one is about the future of the tribes. But enough chit chat! On with the story!**

Chapter I

He didn't leave a picture or an object to give him to make sure it was her. He was either really trusting or knew his clients wouldn't dare to set him up. She checked the note again to make sure it didn't magically gain new text to help her find him or explain the job better. Like always, it read: Thief needed. High reward. Please come to the Hearth Fire inn in the town of Possibility as soon as possible. The note explained so little but she knew that she wasn't the first to receive the note. Many thieves have probably seen the note and she needed a job desperately.

She wandered through the alleyways of Possibility and kept a lookout for this inn. Her cloak fluttered in the wind and slight drizzle. This only reminded her that she should find the place before the rain really picked up. She searched another stranger's thoughts who happened to be walking at this hour. But like everyone else the Mudwing didn't know. She turned corner after corner looking at the thoughts of the few dragons that happened to be taking midnight strolls but she had no luck.

The rain was falling much faster and her cloak was soaked when she finally found the stupid inn. She considered waiting until morning but time was of the essence. She walked in and found the place half full with dragons. Some Sandwings sat in a corner and played many different types of instruments while several half-drunk dragons admired them. Several spots in the place had been taken but none of them looked to be the thieving type. Her best bet was to look in the halfway lit places at the back of the room because that is where many of them tend to sit.

No one had the job that she was looking for. But a mind towards the front of the room had thought about something of that sort. She headed towards his direction. It was another Nightwing and like her, he had silver scales under his eyes so he either could predict things or read minds. He looked up as she approached him which gave her a better look at his face. His eyes were a strange hue of light green and his chin was more prominent than most dragons. He had a bad set of teeth that were perfectly white but were all misplaced within his mouth. One even hung out of his mouth when he closed it. He may be ugly but his mind was very active and constantly thought about something intelligent. He smiled when she sat next to him.

"So, 'nother one wants te job, eh? So, what makes 'ou betta than te others?" His teeth made it hard to understand him but his mind said everything clearer than glass. She knew exactly what to say to get the job.

"Well, sir, I lived half of my life in the streets and I depended heavily on my pickpocket and sneaking skills to live past another day. So, my ability is much higher than you would think." He thought on that for only a moment before giving her more details.

"Well din, 'ou hould be betta than oll dem udder heifs. My hon 'tole umtin tat I 'old en dearly. It hould be en a pouch that he keeps wit hem. Peas get it back. We'll talk reward later." Simple. His son has something in a pouch that belongs to this gentleman and he wants it back.

"Okay, sir, your pouch will be returned to you tomorrow before noon or I'll give it to you free of charge. But for now it has been a long night and I wish for some sleep so please excuse me." He watched her skeptically as she asked the innkeeper for a room. She hoped the job played well because this inn coasts a hoard of treasure and a half. The beds weren't very comfy either but with a day's exhaustion on her, she fell asleep. And woke up to someone in her room. The scary bit was that she couldn't read its mind.

It was rummaging through her shoulder bag. Without a sound, she slid out of the bed and creeped up upon the dragon. The dragon either wore a cloak that was black or it was a Nightwing itself. It turned to leave and instead got a face full of fire and claws. It fell to the floor with the quietest scream she thought was possible. It was a he and his face would never be the same.

 _Serves him right for trying to steal from me._ She lit a candle to inspect him. The candle barely provided enough light to see by. The nightwing was curled up, clawing at his snout hopeing that that would make the pain subside.

"Help me." He gasped. "Morningstar, please help me." Morningstar immediately saw what used to be two patches of silver scales under his eyes. A mind reader who could also protect his own thoughts. He wielded massive power. And what he showed her next only made him even more so.

 **And that's it for this first chapter of this story. Ideas are welcomed and criticism is encouraged. Tell me what you think and maybe we'll see your idea in the story. This has been MasterFrench and until next time. I wish you all adieu**.


	2. No Possibility for Failure

**MasterFrench is here again and I wish to say hello to all you fine people. Please give suggestions! These may or may not be implemented until further in the story but they are a helpful insight to what you're thinking. Thanks for suggestions even if they are just little things. Sincerely, thank you.**

Chapter II

He fumbled for a pouch. When Morningstar looked at it, it gave her the chills. It seemed... unnatural. He pulled some stones from the pouch.

"Please, Morningstar, I know you are a nice dragon at heart. Please, crush the white one to dust and blow it into by face." She looked at the stones. If she helped him he would owe her but he could just as easily betray her as well. But she **was** a kind dragon at heart, so what could she do? The stones were surprisingly breakable in her claws. When the dust hit his face, he let out a whimper as his burns began disappearing and his facial features were restored. She analyzed his form.

 _He is surprisingly handsome but he probably thought otherwise. His eyes are beautiful, like starring into two prefect emeralds and his chin was- wait. No. He is not handsome and he is just a common thief. I can't help thinking that he is handsome though. And he's probably reading my mind at this very moment and discovering my thoughts on him. Great. I can't read his mind to find out if he has read mine either._

"What should I do with you now. I caught you in my bag and I don't like that." Morningstar said to him whilst collecting the belongings that he dropped in his temporary burned state.

"You could let me go." He half joked to her. He continued. "Please don't give the pouch to my father. He would most likely kill me. I think we both wouldn't want that." He read her mind. This needed to stop.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you don't read my mind then I won't t give the pouch to your father. How about that, hmm?"

"Well, you're a pretty honest for a theif so I guess I can trust you." He held out his claws to receive his belongings. Morningstar let his claws touch the pouch before she snatched it away. He was very annoyed but he looked kind of cute when he was angry.

"Not even to check on my emotions or when I'm asleep." He smirked.

"When will I be near you while you're sleeping? Are you implying something?" He snickered when she through his pouch straight at his face.

"No, dipwad, I'm turning you in to Queen Glory. In fact, I don't think I'm going to get back to sleep so we can start heading there now." A look of fright came upon his face.

"You don't want to do that. I'm not exactly friends with her right now."

 _What could this dragon have done to get Glory mad? She wasn't the kindest dragon in all Pyrrhia but she is still sensible. And he is obviously afraid, or he's a good actor._

"Well, your business is your own so I won't ask why you're so afraid. But I think am entitled to the answer of another question. What is your name?" He grit his teeth.

"Fine, the name is Shadow. Now don't prod me with more questions because I know my father has been tracking your progress. By now he has probably noticed your betrayal and is coming here now. Out the window! Quickly!" He lunged out the window as soon as a knock came upon her door.

"Morningstar, I know you're in there and I know that you're awake. Come on now, I only wish for a word or two." The voice was calm and collective but it still unnerved her. She decided that it was best to run.

 _But before I go, what about a little bit of magic?_ She opened the pouch. In it were more stones that possessed magic abilities. But which one would be right in this situation? She figured that the blue one had powers over water, the red one had powers over fire, and the brown had powers over the earth. Any of the others were unknown. Like an orange one, what did that control? The green one probably controled plants. There was a bunch of wood around so does that count as plant? Only one way to find out. She crushed the green stone and threw the powder on the wooden floorboards.

Bad idea. For what Morningstar was soon to discover, the green stone did not control plants but poison. When the dust hit the floor the cloud expanded and when it touched her scales it burned them. With a constant hissing noise, everything touched by the cloud slowly dissolved. Even the floor and the walls were subject to it's corrosive properties. Morningstar felt sick to her stomache to put so many in danger. So as she flew out the window she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"By all things evil! The green cloud will kill us all!" For some reason Shadow had not left her to fend off his father alone. With all the chaos happening, it looked like they would get away. And they seemingly did.

"Those burns need to be washed immediately to avoid infection and further dissolving of your scales and flesh. To the river." They landed and Morningstar almost jumped into the river but Shadow stopped her. "No, don't. We need to wash the poison out without harming an entire ecosystem. Here, I have some gold and I'm sure someone sells rags for some use." He left her to her pain. In his haste, he didn't check to see if they truely were alone. A big mistake when a powerful animus is after you.

Out of the darkness where no one was, a pair of eyes appeared from nowhere.

"Is that one of them?" He said as a mouth and a tongue appeared under those eyes. "Well, this is going to be an easy target. Another confirmed kill on my perfect record. But not here, too many witnesses and that makes for awkward conversation ender. Soon though, very soon." The assorted facial features disappeared from existance.

 **I have written about two chapters in advance before the actual release of this story. Yeah... I have a lot of time on my hands. But soon college will call my name and I won't have the time anymore. Oh, the humanity! I will probably slow down to about one chapter every week or two. I know it sucks... I love to write so it's just as much torture to me as it is to you. With that, I must go. But thank you for reading. I'll see you next time in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


	3. Shadow of the Night

**A tad bit late. But of course, I write these mostly when I can't get to sleep. Lucky people, you are. You don't have Insomnia. Trust me, it is a hell to go through sometimes. Imagine being tired but not being able to sleep. Some may want to stay awake, but it takes its toll on you after a while. How did this get to me talking about Insomnia? Horrid thoughts. Let's get to a lighter topic, shall we?**

Chapter III

Shadow dipped the cloth in the river. He was lucky to find cloth on sale at this hour.

 _She's lucky that she's cute. Why else does she think that I'm sticking around? I can easily escape now with the magic bag which would make her life so much easier. But father definitely saw her and knew what I think about her. If I was just a simple dragonet, father would have scolded me after killing her and say something like: "Love is a sign of weakness and that describes you entirely. Weak."_

"Ouch. Can you be a bit more gentle? That really hurts." She fidgetted under his touch reminding him that another task was at hand.

"It possesses acidic properties, of course it's going to hurt. Now hold as still as possible." She complied but couldn't resist the urge to flinch when he touched a particularly sore spot whilst cleaninging her wound. The silence was almost unbearable but it was Morningstar who spoke.

"I just realized how ironic this is. You know, I'm turning you in and you end up helping me. Thanks. Maybe you're not as bad as I thought." She gazed at him and it didn't take mind reading powers to know what she was thinking. She quickly looked away slightly embarrassed. Shadow smiled knowing full well that she didn't want to like him but she ended up doing so anyway. What had she thought about him? 'His eyes were like staring into two perfect Emeralds.'

He couldn't help it but he got glimpses of what went on in her mind because he was touching her.

 _...because he really seems like he's... Stop it! He's just a... just a criminal, just a criminal, just..._ He could barely take it anymore. _I am not just a criminal, I am just like her seeing as we both do what we do to survive. But she has a loving family and I only have a slightly crazy mother. My father can go die in a hole for all I care. But he won't. That dragon has a better sense of..._ He sensed a mind very close by. It was trying to be quiet as if it didn't want to be found. He reached out with his mind to seize it but it vanished.

"Is there something wrong? You have displayed nearly seven different facial expressions and that worries me." He glanced in the direction the thoughts had been.

"I just thought that I heard someone, in my mind. False alarm. Nothing to be worried about."

"Is it really?"

"Yes. And, I think I have gotten it cleaned up the best it can be. We should probably flee from the town now. I know a place about five days flight from here." His childhood home was probably as safe as he could get.

 _But would mother want to see me?_

"Hello! Morningstar to Shadow. Did you just hear anything I just said?" Shadow gave her a blank stare and she sighed. "Of course you didn't. I **said** that I know a place about an hour or two's flight away. It has a place to sleep and food. Hopefully someone will be there now."

"No, bad idea. My father may be insane but he isn't stupid. He knows that that is where you'll go." Her eyes widened.

"Is he a mind reader? That'll make things much harder."

"Not that I know of, but, he is a dragon of many secrets."

"Then how would he know where my home is?"

"Um, he **is** an animus so he can enchant something to find you or something." She laughed. If the sweetness of honey could be heard, he was pretty sure that her laugh is what it would sound like. He wished that he could stay with her and make her laugh a thousand times and more often than what she did practically ever.

"Well then, if he doesn't know where I'm going then what's the worry? It's like you want you and I to be together and alone." _Wait, did she just flirt with me? Maybe I'm not hopelessly in love after all._

"We should probably go now. He probably has several dragons after us and as many enchantments as he could think of to try to catch us. We don't have very much of a head start if one at all." He finished his attempt at first aid and was quite impressed with his work. "Lead the way to your parent's safe haven." He didn't know if he had made a big mistake or saved her life. Only time will tell.

As he launched off after her towards the Claws of the Clouds mountain range, he felt something in his chest pang with sadness. He had been in the town of Possibility for nearly twenty years and now he was leaving. He knew that he could always come back, if he lived to that day, of course. But he knew that he would miss the tangled mess of streets and the easy pickings that could be found here. But he wouldn't leave the town with any other dragoness.

 **This one was a bit shorter than most of the chapters that I have written so far. But hopefully, you guys will enjoy it just the same. BTW I still haven't released the series yet and I even have part of chapter four written. A bit sad. So much time that I could have used to eat or sleep down the drain. But, I won't give up hope just yet. You haven't even seen the major antagonist yet. But a troubled soul is he. I'm going to stop giving hints about him now and go away. Probably to finish the marching band story I have posted. No matter, just saying goodbye now. Goodbye.**


	4. Homecoming

**Another chapter in advance. I still have no idea what you guys think about this story. I don't know if you'll even read this chapter. I PROMISE YOU. I will post it soon. The story, not this chapter. I want to get to the point where I post two chapters at a time so it's Morningstar for that post and then Shadow for another. Who knows?. Even I don't right now. But school... the setback is real... enjoy.**

Chapter IV

The cave seemed nice. It didn't have prophecies scribbled on the sides of the cave, except for a note scratched on the wall, there was nothing. He didn't have time to analyze the note for a big Nightwing was sweeping the floor with his tail and his mind itched to talk to them. Morningstar's father couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the duet. Shadow had promised Morningstar that he wouldn't invade her mind, not her father's. An easy loophole to defend. Now he can find out so much more about Morningstar. Digging through a dragon's thoughts and memories wasn't the most pleasant experience but he was the only one that could do so. So what could hold him back?

Shadow quickly realized that the dragon wasn't in any way special like he thought his daughter was. He grasped a memory with his mind and made it tell him its secrets. A scene unfolded within Firestorm's mind.

"Glory! Please. You can't let them do this! You know better than anyone that she had no choice. Please, I beg of you. Let her stay." Firestorm's emotions for this dragoness nearly overwhelmed him. Firestorm loved her, feared for her, secretly pitied her, and above all else cared for her. He assumed this dragoness was Morningstar's mother.

Glory sat upon her throne and looked into his eyes with the deepest sympathy she could muster. Although, Firestorm's memory didn't highlight it as an important subject of interest. He hated Glory for this moment. Not enough to threaten her life but only enough to wish her scales would stop working. Then she wouldn't be as much of a Rainwing then. The coldness of that thought resonated throughout the memory.

"Well, if I pardoned her it would put her in more danger. If those who thought she deserved punishment and were denied, what would stop them from killing her themselves?"

"The laws, Glory, the laws. Or are you saying that Rainwings won't get off their tails long enough to enforce them?"

"I understand your anger, but, I'm doing this for her safety. I made a deal with Queen Thorn to let Greatness live in a cave of the outskirts of her kingdom and if you want-"

"Don't speak about her like that! She may not be a princess or a queen, but she's my mate. Am I the only one that respects her?!"

"Let me finish!" Glory's scales turned a bright red before turning back to their normal hues of green, yellow, and orange. "You may go with her if you wish but you are still a subject of mine and are submitted to punishments by our laws. I suggest you go soon. Before you make one more enemy."

Shadow snapped back to the present and, to his disliking Morningstar and Firestorm were staring at him.

"What?" They exchanged a look and Morningstar spoke up.

"You were mumbling something. About Glory." This is where a silver tongue comes into play. He remembered skimming through Nightwing minds and uncovering training given to Nightwings on the volcano.

 **Step One: Try to fake a vision (explained further in chapter one) and, if your powers are 'unknown', try to play it off but not too believable as the dragons should question your truthfulness. If, however, you have faked a vision to this dragon before or told it that you can read the future, then try to play it safe and be more on the defensive side**

 _Easy enough._

"It was nothing. Don't worry." He got two doubtful looks. Firestorm shrugged.

"Fine, your secrets are your own and I don't want any part of your visions." He said.

"Yeah, I have my claws full with my own visions but if you need to tell us you can." Morningstar looked genuinely worried at his "vision" but didn't actually say that she was.

"Thanks for the offer, but it wasn't an important vision. I was asking something, to Glory. Something about a Nightwing that had gone rogue. Anyway, who are you?" It didn't go the way he planned it to but at least he didn't have to explain.

"The name is Firestorm. I'm Morningstar's father, but I guess you already knew both of those things, didn't you, mind reader? An old memory surfaces in my mind about her and you say something about her too. I don't think that that is just a coincidence. Don't be worried though, I know you guys can't help it. You can't turn it off right?"

 _He's called my bluff but I don't think that he knows that I was the one who stirred that memory. Just play it cool._

"I'm sorry, it's just habit." He said mostly to Morningstar. Firestorm smiled.

"It's cool, just don't try to do it, okay?"

 _He's letting me off so easy? No sort of punishment or lecture? Maybe he's just nice like Morningstar._

"So, why are you two here? You wrote that note on the wall and I don't know him." Firestorm said gesturing towards Shadow. "You two aren't like, a 'thing', are you? Because if you are, then I might have to hurt someone."

"Dad! Stop it." Morningstar was clearly annoyed at him but she still had a smile. Firestorm laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But, seriously, you aren't a couple are you?" She didn't answer.

"We met a few hours ago. I don't think we're going to be a couple any time soon. Unless you're that desperate for grandchildren." Shadow answered for her. Firestorm burst out laughing.

"No, definitely not anytime soon. But that really isn't up to me but to her." He gestured to his daughter's blushing form. "And to reiterate my question, why are you two here?" He glanced at Morningstar and she returned the gaze.

"You better get comfortable, because it may take a bit to explain."

 **I'm doing it tomorrow morning! I am posting this fanfic wether you like it or not! August 1st 2016. My postage will probably go with not much controversy or anything since I'm not well known, but I'm aiming for at least one view. But God knows how it will be taken! Oh yeah, I'm atheist so... sorry for those I have offended? But this wraps up Shadow's last chapter. It has been a good(?) one. MasterFrench signing off!**


	5. The Fabric of Reality

**So, if you have read my other fanfic, Once Forgotten (not saying that you have to read it, in fact, you don't have to read my stories, they're mostly for practice), then you might be familiar with my posting schedule. Flush it down the toilet. It has been revised for this story. I will post once every other Monday because I am posting two chapters instead of one every week. Just to keep the character POV in mind. Oh yeah, the POV switches every two chapters. Anyway, I will not hinder you with more war stories. Enjoy.**

Chapter V

She was in a room hunched over a writing desk. A candle provided just enough light to read and write by. Many pages of parchment had written text but most had been waded into paper balls and littered the desk and the floor. She dipped her quill in ink and began writing.

 _I love your scales of that lovely hue_

 _So I must ask you, do you love me too?_

She analyzed the page for a brief moment and proceeded to wad it into a ball and chuck it over her shoulder. A new page and fresh ink.

 _I may just be a nice, young Prince_

 _But I-_

He accidentally knocked over his ink jar ink ruining the page of writing and getting it all over his talons and red scales. He was a Skywing, and a prince at that.

"Dam! That's going to take ages to wash off. But it's getting late anyway. I probably should retire." And that's where the vision ended.

She hated it when she had one. They always ended up giving her a headache and a bit of memory loss from what was actually happening. And it wasn't even very significant.

"Morningstar, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and Shadow was standing next to her with a rather worried look on his face. He does care.

"I told you that she would be fine. She has visions like those all the time. With a little bit of water and a moment of rest, she'll be fine. Here." Firestorm handed her a bowl filled with water. "Remember, little sips." She took the bowl gratefully and lapped the water up.

"How long was it?" She added to ask.

"Not long. Just about five minutes. If you don't mind, what was this one about?"

"I'm not sure myself, but, I was at a writing desk. Writing love poems, but I never figured out her name. It was a Skywing Prince. One of his poems even said so. But I just don't..."

 _Understand why it was that moment? Know why it was that dragon? Who knows what I intend to say._

"A Prince? He sounds important. Was his life in danger or something?"

"No. He was just writing. That's it. Nothing else. Just writing."

"Well, when will she be fit for leaving? If you haven't forgotten, there is a high functioning sociopath on our tails." Shadow said anxiously glancing out of the cave.

"Soon. Very soon. I just need to get some things first." Morningstar went to her nest. Oh how she wanted to just curl up and take a nice, long nap. But she couldn't. Instead, she reached under it and grabbed a knife and placed it in her shoulder bag. "That might be useful." She mumbled to herself. She also grabbed a book on a shelf next to her nest entitled: _The Complete Guide to Living in the Wild written and edited by Starflight and Fatespeaker of the Nightwings_. That too went into her bag. One last thing. She tapped her snout to her father's on the way out. "I love you father. I'll have this mess sorted out by my hatching day, I promise you."

"Be safe, darling. I want my little star back in one peice, okay. See you on your hatching day. But take this first." He said handing her a locket. "It's animus-touched to protect the wearer. I don't think that your mother would mind you borrowing it. She has several so, it really doesn't matter." Dread crept into her scales.

"You're an animus?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"No, not like that. I got a friend to enchant it for me. His name was Stonemover."

"So you're saying that Sunny's dad enchanted and not you? That's almost a relief. Thank you for the gift even though it wasn't yours to give. Goodbye father." With that she slipped the locket on and flew with Shadow over the mountains. She couldn't help but look back and wonder. _Will I?_ She glanced at the locket and oppened it up. In it was a very intricate drawing of Firestorm with written text.

 _Greatness,_

 _I love you and from my heart to yours. May this protect you at your darkest hour._

 _Firestorm_

"Hey, don't worry. You'll see him again. I promise you that." He nudged her wing and they continued on till the predawn hours. At that time, the sleeplessness of the night had finally gotten to her and she yawned. Immediately, Shadow suggested that they land and nap until dawn.

"'I'll keep watch.' He said. 'I'll wake you if there's any trouble.' He said. Now look at him." His form was hunched over from the alert position that he had assumed and was fast asleep. But that's alright. It's just one animus that's searching for us, right?

 **The world isn't perfect and it never will be. There wouldn't be people like you or me because we are all human and we all have our flaws. Else it would be the same people that you meet each with very similar identities. One of my favorite quotes is one I made myself.**

 _ **If anyone on this planet is sane, then so am I.**_

 **~me**

 **Basically, it means if you say that you aren't crazy it's BS. And this has been human psychology with MasterFrench. Hope y'all learnt something.**


	6. I Need a Hero

**Now we are back from our commercial break (it's really my potty break). On with the next chapter! *trumpet fanfare***

Chapter VI

Where the daybreak light woke her, she realised that she was unusually warm. A really weird feeling for being up in the chilly mountains. She tried to twist her head around to see what was on her but she realised that she couldn't. She immediately knew what had happened.

"I swear, if you don't remove any of your limbs from my body in the next three seconds, I will bite them off." That got him up really quick. Probably because Shadow knew that she would do it too. Clearly very embarrassed, Shadow began licking and cleaning his claws. Something seemed to pass through the very air and say to her.

 _I definitely did not fall asleep like that._ At first she was confused

Where had that come from? I can't read Shadow's mind, can I? She checked just to make sure. No, still unreadable as ever. But was it her imagination or did his mind feel closer to the surface of the mental shield than usual? Could she just barely gleen the mood he was in, ashamed? _No, just my mind playing tricks on me. Nothing else._ But doubt still clawed at her mind.

"Yeah, I'm -um- going to -uh-, yeah." Shadow took off for the forest probably to catch a quick meal. She was left alone to ponder within her thoughts. For a while it was quite. Then a twig snapped and it became very apprehensive. It might have been a Fox or something else in the vicinity, but it felt to close and she had saw nothing.

Suddenly she was tackled by an unseen foe. She lashed out but couldn't fight it off. It was obviously a Rainwing unless their pursuer had enchanted something to make himself appear as so. The struggle ended quickly with Morningstar pinned to the ground. A barely visible dragon sat on top of her. She couldn't read his mind, much less even find it. It's as if his thoughts were invisible like his form. But, as he removed his camouflage, it seemed as his mind turned on. Slowly shifting into life. An evil smile spread across face.

"Where did your little lover boy go off to, huh?" Morningstar spat in his face. "Ugh, feisty, I like. But just remember, I can spit in your face too." He took his mouth and opened it revealing a set of very dangerous teeth. "Don't test my patience. Even now you wear it thin. Speak, before you can't anymore."

"Even if I did know where he was, do you think that I would tell you? You probably saw him leave and that's why you struck. He said nothing about where he was going you know that. You're just interrogating me because you like the power. Or it's just that you have never been this close to a dragoness before." He took her head and slammed it into the ground.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He roared in her ear. He took a moment and regained some of his composure. He began again almost whispering. "I guess that I didn't express my point clear enough. It's just him going to where you two were going. You will die here and I want to know where he will go. This is the last time I am going to ask nicely, where-"

"Were you ever nice about it?"

"SHUD UP! Where is he go-ing?" He pronounced every syllable as you would to a dragonet.

"Go to Hell."

"Fine tell me where he's going a maybe I won't use my venom to slowly kill you. Last chance, and I'm not kidding. Fail to give a correct answer and you will die a very painful death." He leaned his head in real close. "Go on, I'm listening." Morningstar chose the words to her next sentence very carefully.

"FUCK YOU!" He hissed and spat venom straight at her face. But, just before he did, something large and black (and handsome) collided with him causing him to dissolve a poor little shrub instead. Both Morningstar and her captor-to-be-torturer-and-killer were both surprised but this sudden change in power. Morningstar barely had time to recover before they started grappling which surprisingly ended with Shadow pinning the Rainwing. Both dragons stopped fighting immediately as they stared at each other. Finally Shadow spoke.

"Banana?"

"Stargazer?"

 **Bet you didn't see that one coming. And don't say you did when you didn't. I hate people who lie. In fact... NO COOKIES FOR YOU! *Ahem* Anyway, please comment and rate. I have ZERO reviews on my first two chapters. How can I be a better writer and give you what you want when you won't talk to me? Am I really that bad? :(**


	7. Played For a Fool

**How goes the few I have attracted to this story? Or, at least the ones I know of. Remember, I am writing from the past! The only chapters I have up right now are the first two. When I am writing this chapter, it is on the weekend after I posted the first two chapters. So, I am, what now, five chapters ahead upon the completion of this one? IDK anymore. All of the stories I follow are not updating and have too much time on my hands. Maybe I should just post every Monday so I don't get too far ahead. I don't know why I'm asking, but what do you guys think I should do?**

Chapter VII

Stargazer

That's a name that he hadn't heard in a LONG time. Several decades? He had almost forgotten it. But seeing Banana's face again brought it all back. The games, the pranks, the jokes, all of it. It all came rushing back. And Claymoth! Where was the crazy and hopelessly hungry dragon now? _No. I have to keep it contained._ Sometimes he thought it should be easy to control his thoughts with his power but they just seemed to disobey him.

"It's been a long time...friend." It was Banana who spoke. _But he tried to kill Morningstar..._

"Yes, long enough to obviously not be so anymore." _If it comes to it, will I kill him? To chose between a best friend or a potential mate would be a very affective form of torture. But if I was to chose, who would I chose? That's really easy I would pick..._ He was going to think Morningstar but he realized that he hardly even knew her. He didn't even know if she would accept him or not. Who would he pick?

"It appears so. So, um, what's going to happen now?" Banana nervously asked.

"Well, it depends on what you are going to do. Are you going to just kill us or at least try to?" Almost immediately, Banana's mind agreed to one thought. _I don't think I could even if I tried. But maybe the dragoness..._ Both Morningstar and Stargazer had read his mind and heard the same thought. Although their reactions were very different.

"You won't kill her because I'm going to protect her and you won't kill me. I, however, won't hesitate to use leathal force if things get out of hand."

"He can't be trusted, you heard him too. He just might kill me and he might get over killing you. We have to kill him first. It's the only way." They exchanged a look of... annoyance? Either way she wasn't happy.

"Can I have a say in this because it is my life we're talking about."

"No." Stargazer and Morningstar said glaring at Banana. They turned back to their argument.

"I'm not going to kill him. It just seems wrong to do that unless I'm defending someone." Stargazer sated. And that was the truth.

"Well, if he follows then he could kill me. I don't want that and deep down, I don't think you want that either." Morningstar replied giving him a stare that seemed to say it all. Fear, anger, annoyance, the lot.

"Actually, that's kind of priority number one right now."

"Don't get me wrong here, I like how you guys are talking out your differences, but you really need-" Banana look extremely worried but **they** were deciding if he should live or not. His input can wait.

"Will you shut up for one moment? Your fate rests in our hands so you shouldn't get us mad." She turned back to Shadow. "Anyway, what if we clip his wings? He probably won't survive, but it will get him off our tails."

"If you want him dead, do it yourself and just kill him because I just can't seem to hire the right people. They all have commitment issues because they just won't listen." A black dragon emerged from the forest. Everything about him seemed unnaturally perfect. The way his scales shined, they way his teeth shone, everything. It all seemed wrong. This was the father he knew. Not one of his many disguises.

"I see you have changed since last time I saw you."

"You say that every time. Why not try something new for a change?" His gaze turned towards Morningstar. "You have something of mine, give it back now."

"I wouldn't give you these stones if you promised the moon in exchange." The stared at each other, locked in a silent battle of wits. A evil grin broke across his father's face.

"But, you would trade it for your boyfriend's life." He snapped and a knife flew from his bag and zoomed towards Stargazer's throat. He caught it just in time so it didn't stab him.

 _The object was pre-enchanted. He had forseen this moment. That means he knows what's going to happen next, a huge advantage._ The knife pushed against his grip to sink into him. He didn't have much time.

"It doesn't take mind powers to know what your thinking right now. Don't do it. How many do you think he's going hurt or kill? One life to save thousands. I'm not worth it, Morningstar. Go before the knife does it's job." _Am I really ready to die for this cause? At least I can die knowing that I stopped hundreds of deaths._

"You might be able to lay down your life, but, you didn't ask me if I was able to lay down your life on my conscience. I-I can't do it, Shadow. I hope you forgive me." Tears formed in Morningstar's eyes. She pulled out the pouch. "Have it. May your teeth rot and fall out, but release him." He took the pouch.

"Thank you. As of reward, I think saving Stargazer's life is payment enough." He snapped again and the knife lost its need to kill. His father took off without a second glance. He dropped the knife and thought of the deal made to save his life. Morningstar gazed at the dragon's fading silhouette. A devilish grin spread across her face.

"I wonder how far he's going to get before he realizes that I played him for a fool." She laughed her high, sweet laugh and pulled a handful of the stones from her bag. "We should probably move before he comes back."

"Yeah, he's not going to be happy at any of us." Banana said whilst looking towards the morning sun. "Let's move out."

 _Wait, I was practically sitting on him. How did he get out from under me?_

 **And we shall hop and skip over to the next chapter.**

 **P.S. There are no reviews as of Mercredi, le 10 Août à 22:06. The first four chapters are out and I would love a review or two. You know, so I can get some insight on what you guys/gals think.**


	8. Diamond in the Sun

**I want to let you guys know that I have taken the liberty of posting every Monday because I am so far ahead. I don't think you guys will mind though... Anyway, let's read, shall we?**

Chapter VIII

The humming was almost unbearable after just three miles of flying. Banana was somewhere behind them humming. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"Banana! You are driving me insane with the humming. Please, stop." Banana materialized beside him.

"But I'm not humming. I thought that was you."

"Well, if it's not me or you and Morningstar is over there." He said gesturing to her flying form. "So, who is doing it if it isn't any of us?" Shadow filled with dread when he turned his head back to look. A quite stunning dragoness was falling in behind. Her silver scales glittered in the sun and had black scales dotted throughout her form. She looked like the polar opposite of a Nightwing **(no pun intended)**. A obvious hybrid of an Icewing and a Nightwing.

"Oh, wow, she's cute. I think I'm in love." Banana's scales turned a solid pink which was something he rarely did. "So, um, are you lost? I can help you find the way. Unless you were looking for the Love Doctor. In which case, here I am." Her only answer was giving him a very strange look.

"Really? You haven't even met her and your hitting on her?"

"But she's cute. It's technically a complement."

"I'm sorry ma'ma, please excuse my dear friend, Banana. I don't know what's gotten into him. My name is Shadow, may I ask for yours?" She hesitantly answered in a voice that didn't sound like any Nightwing or Icewing he had heard. It probably sounded like the winter wind flowing through a cave. The icy tinge of the Icewings was there, along with the lightness he heard in Morningstar's voice.

"Don't be sorry for him. It happens all the time. My beauty hardly goes unnoticed wherever I go. As of my name, it's Aurora. Now,who is she?" She pointed a talon in the direction of Morningstar who had stopped flying and was waiting for them to catch up.

"That's Morningstar. I'm sure that you'll like her."

"Yes, I know I will. Can we just keep moving? Preferably away from the Kingdom of The Sky." A sense of uneasiness passed through him.

"Are you in trouble with them or something? I understand if you don't want to tell us, but, I would like to know if we are in any danger." She laughed a great, big hearty laugh.

"I have a feeling that you guys are all ready in some trouble. Especially since both of you have wounds from some sort of tussle. And no, I'm not in trouble with the law. I just have ... a stalker, if you will. I'm just trying to get awary from him." He wanted so badly to search her thoughts, but that was rude according to Morningstar. _But what if she's lying? What if she is a criminal on the run? How would we know?_ From far off Morningstar called to them interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not? We should probably get a move on before your father realizes that he got played." She yelled at them.

"So, I can stay with you guys, right? You know, the more the merrier sort-of thing." That look... he's seen it on Claymoth before when he was trying to get food from other dragons. Her eyes had widened and her head cocked to the left slightly. Humans know it as "puppy eyes" but dragons don't seem to have a name for it, yet.

"I don't see as to why you can't so go right ahead." Banana said turning to follow Morningstar. He flew with her in silence whilst she slowly fell behind from the group.

"How can you stand him? Why are you even friends? What did that to you two? Can that happen to me too?" She said when Banana was out of earshot. He was quite taken back by her suddenly bombarding him with questions.

"Please, just one question at a time." Aurora took in a breath and let it out. She responded slowly.

"What caused your injuries and, in turn, will they happen to me?" _Much better._

"We just got into a tussle. Nothing to worry about. But there is, however, a highly sociopathic animus on our tails. He might hurt you. So, is your stalker worse than an animus?" _She seemed to take it well. Good?_ She changed the topic almost instantly but Shadow swaved it off.

"How long have you known him? Banana. Of corse he's the only other guy..." She seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

"I've known him since I hatched. We're like brothers." He interrupted her thoughts. "Me, Claymoth, Banana, and Blacklight. We were raised together and we raised each other."

"Who's Claymoth and Blacklight?"

"You'll find out soon enough." And so they continued to fly on in silence but one question nagged at Shadow. _Why hadn't my father used magic that wasn't pre-enchanted?_

 **The impossible has happened! A big thank you to Xtremsilly1563 who was the first person to post on this story. I will be looking out for those run-ons and, if you want, I'll capitalize the "W" in tribe names. Anyway, not going to lie but I almost didn't upload due to internet problems. With this in mind, something like that might happen next week. I doubt it but it might screw me over when I least expect it...**


	9. Stalker

**Hey guys! I'm not dead, my tablet was hit by a power surge durring the big storms we had in Indiana a few we months ago, and its battery bit the dust. I have replaced its battery but since it was a 3rd generation Kindle Fire, it was a bit hard to get my hands on one. Nonetheless, I am back and have a lot of catching up to do.**

Chapter IX

She definitely wasn't imagining it. His mental armour was disappearing. She could feel some of his thoughts now. Not all of them, but some of them. It was strange feeling a mind like his. It almost felt intoxicating to finally learn what his mind was like.

There was something else in there as well. Some sort of hum she hadn't heard ever before. He was different from others. She kind of liked him even more now. Or maybe the hum had something to do with it. Either way, his mind humed, beckoning her to it. But she had to stay away or else be hypocritical to Shadow or Stargazer or whatever his real name is.

Then there was Aurora. A strange one she was. Always staying around her or Shadow, but she didn't blame her. Banana was really annoying and she was pretty sure he was smitten with Aurora. Every single day she urged them faster and faster and never wanted to stop and rest. Three days and two nights went on like this. And thanks to her rushing them, their destination (according to Shadow at least) would be visible by the end of the third day. But that wasn't fast enough for Aurora. She wanted to get there by high noon. Something on the horizon stopped them. A silhouette of a dragon.

Morningstar feared the worst. _He has uncovered my ruse and now he's here to kill me._ Maybe they should have listened to Aurora. Nonetheless he came, and they flew. The dragon got closer and his features got more detailed. The first change was his scale color. It turned crimson red as he approached. Not a NightWing. Good? But Aurora's urgency continued worse than ever.

"We need to move now!" She cried. "He's here for me!" Morningstar and Shadow shared a look of regret. If they had both moved faster they might have been to his childhood home already.

"Aurora, give it up. We all know that he will catch up with us. He's a SkyWing for three moons' sake. We will protect you." They landed in one of the many clearings that dotted the forest.

"If it comes to it, I will kill him to keep you safe." Banana turned a shade of black and began fading into the sky.

"No! You can't kill him! Ruby would have your head. Besides, he isn't trying to kill me. In fact, he may be trying to do the opposite." Banana turned red with bits of black.

"Well, what should we do instead then?"

"How about anything that doesn't have to do with murder?"

"Banana. Can you hide her from view? Maybe he'll go away if he thinks that she isn't here." Shadow suggested. She just laughed nervously and replied.

"Um. About that. He has an animus touched object that points to me so he will know that I am here."

"Will you just shut up and let us handle it!" Morningstar said pushing her into Banana. Banana camouflaged himself and spread his wings over Aurora. Within seconds, a dragon almost landed on top of Morningstar but she reared up on her hind legs so he wouldn't squash her.

"Where is she? She is in terrible danger out here by herself." He said barreling past, Morningstar and in the process, knocked her down.

"Hey!" Shadow protested. "Stop right there. You say sorry and then we talk. No exceptions." Shadow said helping Morningstar up. He looked at something in his claws and ignored him. He looked straight ahead. At Banana and Aurora's hiding space. Silence.

"I don't know where you're hiding, but I know you're there. You don't -no- shouldn't be afraid of me." Silence.

"I shouldn't have given you that necklace." Aurora's head poked out from an invisible wing. A look of horror went through his face.

"You don't mean that. It's just your anger talking. You would never say that. You-"

"Enough! You have abused that necklace's power by stalking me and it's not okay. Give it back." She was now on the verge of tears and they all llooked at the SkyWing. Watching and waiting. He hesitantly opened his talons. In it was a necklace. A circular charm hung from the necklace. It was a beautiful mix of red gold and silver that had been intertwined to make a circle. Three branches stemmed off from the sides and met in the middle which was the base for an arrow. That arrow pointed right at Aurora.

"I didn't do it because your mother asked me to." He gave the necklace back. "I did it because I love you and worry for you." She couldn't take it anymore. The emotion welled up inside her and Aurora began crying. Banana, who had long since withdrawn his camouflage, tried to rush forward to comfort her. Instead he was shoved back for the SkyWing was already one step ahead of him.

Honestly, Morningstar had no idea what to do. Should she let the stranger comfort Aurora or should she pull him away? His mind held no particularly evil thoughts and he knew her better, so why not?

"Go on ahead. We'll catch up later." He said softly. Morningstar nudged Shadow.

"I trust him to be good to her. You said that our destination wasn't too far, so, let's go. Are you coming, Banana?" He glanced back at Aurara's crying form.

"I, however, don't trust him, so, I'm going to stay." _...And make sure she's alright._ That thought burned brightly through his mind as he turned to try and aid Aurora's emotional situation. They took off into the evening sky and she couldn't help but to ask.

"Has he always been a hopeless romantic?" Shadow laughed but did not answer.

 **Yeah, I had all of the headers and footnotes for this chapter done, but, I thought that I needed to redo them because of the battery incident. So, here is a summary of this chapter's headings and footnotes:**

 **One stupid joke**

 **An explanation upon the subject of intermission**

 **One reference to Queen that you probably wouldn't have gotten anyway**

 **And one really sad story about my cat that passed away.**

 **You didn't miss much. I am still me (surprisingly).**


	10. Round the Campfire

**So, the subject of Intermission. I was going to post it as a separate chapter to give me a bit of a breather but then my tablet temporarily bit the dust. Now, I will post it with chapters 11 & 12 so I can catch up on my chapters. Now that we have put that to rest, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter X

The sunset was beautiful against the sea water. The lovely hues reflecting on the calm surface. It seemed to give the world the illusion of being a lovely place when in reality, life would try to mug you at any chance it got. Such is life.

A small house had been built on the beachside near some palm trees and a grassy area. The house was made of clay, dirt, and palm leaves and it seemed to sag a bit, inquiring that it was not professionally made. A brown, almost black, MudWing sat outside, also admiring the sunset. They landed next to him and somehow didn't startle him. He just kept watching the sunset. Sitting and watching.

"Tis' a beautiful thing, isn't it? The sun and the sea in harmony. Neither is more beautiful than the other and alone they cannot achieve this amount of beauty." He turned towards them. "If two unrelated things can make this much beauty, then think of what we can do with this world."

"Wow. You're getting really deep there. I always thought that you were a bit hollow on the inside." Instead of getting mad, he just laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

"Well then, ya haven't changed at all. Ya're still wrong even after so many years." Morningstar had to give it to him. That comeback was pretty good. "So, what brings ya here after so many years of silence?"

"My father." Silence passed between them.

"Your father? Is mother going to react well with that news?" _Mother?_ She thought. _How could they share the same mother?_

"I-I don't know to be honest but it could go both ways. She could try to be with him or she could try to kill him. We wouldn't know until it actually happened." Shadow looked upon the almost fully set sun. "You don't mind if we stay here for the night do you? The only other place to go would be mother's cave and you know how my relationship with my mother is going."

"Ya know that I am the kindest dragon in all Pyrrhia and that I am the only one who would say yes. Just not inside. Not enough space for three almost-full-grown dragons. Hope ya don't mind." He grunted and flew off, presumably to get wood for a fire or something.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything, but why does he speak like that?"

"He says that it's a "lisp", but, I think that he is just being a dumbass."

"Well. So much for not seeming rude. Isn't he supposed to be your friend?" Shadow laughed.

"No. He's supposed to be my adopted brother."

"Well, at least you have a brother, even if he isn't of blood. Mine died a few days after his hatching. He was supposedly going to be more handsome than I am beautiful."

"Ha. Not to disrespect him or anything but I highly doubt it." _Wait... He admitted that I was pretty._ She felt all jittery inside just thinking about it. _Maybe we could... maybe..._

"Trying to pull some smooth moves?" They almost worked. A cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Who? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about." She decided that now was a better time than any to finally ask. She mustered her courage and... no. She couldn't do it, not yet. She still didn't know him all to well.

"This silence is beginning to bore me. Let's do something stupid or reckless to mess with Claymoth." A sort of mischievous twinkle was in his eyes as he reached for the handle of Claymoth's house.

"Maybe you shouldn't. He is supplying us with food and shelter. What's to say that he might take it away if you get him angry."

"Fine! Can we just explore the place then? That won't hurt anything." Before she could protest, he opened the door. "Oh... that's why he didn't want us to go in." Now that got her intrigued. She was itching to find out why he didn't want them in. She poked her head in.

She found out that three dragons could fit in with room to spare, if it wasn't for the SeaWing sleeping on his bed. It stirred in its sleep and awoke. It's sleek form twisted around and looked at them.

"Clay, is that you?" She yawned and got up. "No, neither of you are Clay. What are you doing in his house?" Her voice filled with fear. Shadow's face filled with understanding before he spoke.

"So YOU'RE the dragoness he liked. He told me he secretly admired you before I left for a while. I just didn't know that it was a SeaWing he was talking about."

"You know Clay? He doesn't really make much contact with other dragons." She gave him a suspicious look. "How do I know that you aren't trying to trick me?" Shadow thought for a moment.

"Well, so far you have not said his full name, you just call him Clay. I know that his real name is Claymoth, his favorite food is Northeastern Cod cooked with almost all the pink out of it, he hates his real parents because they never cared to try and find him when his egg was lost, and..." He took in a breath. "he doesn't want to be a MudWing because they don't love their mates and that's what happened to him. He fell in love. With you." Shadow was almost angry at her for her not believing him but she simply said: "You're Stargazer, aren't you?"

"Yeah, tis Stargazer you speak to, although, he is only a shadow of himself now. And he is in my house without permission."

"They weren't being nosy, they had just heard me mumbling in my sleep and were checking to see if I was okay." She said back without missing a beat. _She probably just saved our hides._ Morningstar thought. Claymoth sighed and walked outside.

"I hope that these three are with y'all." He said gazing at Banana, Aurora, and their mysterious SkyWing friend(?) as they landed.

"Yes, they are. Let's just get a fire going and catch up for old times sake." Shadow said. "We have a lot of stories to tell."

And that's exactly what happened. Tales were swapped and stories told and Morningstar felt as if she had been accepted into the trio of brothers. Perhaps they all have.

"So, what's your story?" Banana asked Aroura. She was silent. "Are you shy or do you not want to tell?" Again his question was met with silence. "Okay... what about you mysterious-and-very-possesive SkyWing? It looks like you write a lot, no?" Morningstar glanced at his talons. The ones that were stained black. Like the ones in her vision. Why had she not seen it before?

"You're a SkyWing Prince?!" She blurted out completely ignoring that fact that it might have been rude. His eyes met here's and he seemed to stare into her soul.

"How did you know that?" He said not breaking eye contact. She felt very awkward and it made her scales crawl.

"It-ah- was a vision. I had one earlier this week about you." She said.

"When you passed out in your home, right?" Shadow said coming to her rescued. She silently thanked him.

"Yes. It was. In it you were writing poems. It didn't work out very well. Most of them didn't reveal much but an unfinished one read: "I may just be a nice, young Prince". So, that's what you are right? A SkyWing Prince."

"Ha ha. You sure are a bright one." He said turning his glare into a smile. "The name's Cliff. Prince Cliff, professional bard, at your service." He gave a mock bow and used his "royal" voice causing Aurora to giggle.

"Really? A bard? That's your occupation? It must be boring. Because, I don't need poetry to get with another dragoness." Banana scoffed and looked over at Aurora. "Besides poetry is so overrated." Cliff smirked at him.

"Then pick a someone here and try to seduce them without poetry. You'll find it harder than you would think. And no using Aurora because from what I heard, you already tried with her." Banana gulped and did a double take between Morningstar and the SeaWing sitting next to Claymoth. His gaze said it all: "I'm sorry".

"Hey, Morningstar. I know that I'm a RainWing and you're a NightWing, but, in your case, you are a "NiceWing" that I would like to live with." At that moment, she knew that he had always been a hopeless romantic.

"Really? That was you best try? You're worse than Clay was, no offense, Clay. That was really bad." The SeaWing said while Claymoth gave her a mean look. The entire group erupted into a whole other argument that gave her a horrible headache. Or did the headache start before that and was just a mild one? But she realized too late that it wasn't. She passed out.

She was plunged into the endless possibilities that came after this night. Surprisingly, so many of them ended in death for all of them. A mountain exploded. An army of spectral dragons rose from the ground. Queen Glory ripped apart piece by piece. Her, ran through by an obsidian spear. Cliff huddled over the body of Aurora, crying.

So, she looked away from those futures focusing on the ones that ended in success for their future goals. But, now that she looked, the obsidian spear was in every single timeline possible. A spear that was truly intertwined with Destiny. One could even say the Spear of Destiny. In every future it always killed someone. Someone around the fire with them. It almost always killed her. Because she was foolish enough to stop it from killing its intended target.

The futures began to fade. But it was too soon. She had to latch on to a future she wanted. She had to study it before it faded. But what she got was far different. Sometimes her inner self had other ideas. Her inner self latched on to one future. She and Shadow sitting together on top of a mountain gazing at the stars. Their tails intertwined and her head pressed in against his neck. They gazed at the stars for what seemed to be forever. Until that future was finally swallowed by the blackness of the void. And she too was also swallowed by darkness.

 **Good God, it has been a while. I thoroughly apologize but as I have repeatedly said, my Kindle died. I had chapter nine written already and a small portion of chapter ten also written months ago. This has been an exceedingly longer chapter to reward(?) you for waiting. You may also see a slight change of writing style shortly into chapter ten because of the earlierly mentioned month difference. I will be trying to desperately catch up so I may miss the two week deadline by a few days. So, I stand before you to be judged for my crimes against the readers. This has been, well, me, MasterFrench, signing off.**


End file.
